


Bored at Work

by Dragonpie



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corin is technically drunk during this fic and I know some people have a problem with that, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, big dick dyn, drunk!Corin, i know theres more stuff to tag but i'll do it later, not actual AUs but also not set in cannonverse, quarantine au, return of big dick dyn, so be careful and be safe, the entire Zoom chat loses their minds, this is just a cheap excuse to write them fucking, zoom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie/pseuds/Dragonpie
Summary: Corin interupts Dyn's Zoom meeting by being drunk and flirty.We all know why we're here -- they fuck, that's it that's the fic.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Bored at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> I work during Quarantine that's where this fic came from.
> 
> IMPORTANT: Corin is drunk during this fic if you are upset by this situation or believe an inebriated person can not provide proper consent (which in real life I agree with) please be careful when reading this fic.
> 
> AS ALWAYS: there are typos, i already know, i will come back and edit them eventually, do not call me out i do not want to hear it.

Working form home – what a scam! Galactic quarantine had taken many liberties in it’s destruction of Dyn’s sanity, but this was by far the worst. At least once a week the capable members of the covert gathered together on Zoom – and damn whoever had invented Zoom; Dyn could only hope they were rotting in their grave. It weas supposed to be a routine check-up, and a discussion on how to keep safe moving forward. More often than not, Zoom meetings devolved into screaming matches; arguments over irrelevant things and very occasionally an excuse to try and settle old scores.

Dyn was tired of it. He was tired of wasting time;; let arguments be set aside until they could be fought out in person – really what was the point of speaking over each other from different planets?

With a heavy sigh Dyn leaned back in his seat. He lowered the volume on his console, allowing the overlapping arguments to fade into the background. Many of his level-headed comrades appeared to be doing the same; letting the wild flames of the covert simply burn themselves out before simmering down to discuss the important thins.

And it was impossible to miss a meeting without several missed calls and a hundred messages making sure he was okay. It was just easier to sit through the meetings than to heave to deal with the aftermath of not signing on.

Dyn thought perhaps the worst part of Zoom meetings, was the uncertainty of leaving Corin to his own devices. At any given time he could be sleeping in some hidden cover of the house, driving himself crazy with exercise routines even active soldiers wouldn’t dare – or more recently; indulging in a nice day drink.

The sound of stumbling and crashing from somewhere in the house almost had Dyn out of his seat; anxious to find out what was going on – and to stop it before it got out of hand. But if he got out of his seat Dyn knew he’d be hearing about it when he got back. Further interruptions were the last thing he wanted, even if the approaching footsteps sent a small flutter of nerves to his stomach.

His eyes drifted back towards the screen and to his dismay several fight s were still going on. The separation between the windows of those arguing, didn’t slow them down a single bit; with several of his friends seeming intent on finding a way to commit murder through a webcam. Dyn heaved a heavy sigh and raised the volume on his mic, leaning forward in his chair to finally end the fighting – the sensible few usually responsible enough to do this, wrapped up in their own petty arguments.

No sooner had Dyn opened his mouth to speak, when the bedroom door crashed open behind him. Through the video feed he could see Corin leaned heavily against the open door, hand clutched tight against the handle for support.

 _“Dyn!”_ the entire chat fell silent and Dyn was se he was taking his last breath, “Drop everything – let’s fuck.”

And he was indeed drunk, if the heavy smell of wine was any indication. Corin had been losing his mind in lockdown; not content to simply spend time with the child and workout indoors. He had begun to substitute the rush of a heavy sprint, with the tranquillity of a glass of wine. A glass had very quickly transitioned into a bottle, and now Dyn was paying for it dearly.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you’d still be on your call right now!” Corin’s lovely voice in his ear was the only warning Dyn got before Corin was draped heavy over his shoulder, waving too hard into the webcam, “Hey everyone! Hi!”

 _“Corin,”_ despite himself Dyn could only really feel endeared. He was grateful for the helmet he wore as it surely hid most of his embarrassment.

The chat was coming back to life; a mixture of playful jeers, wolf whistles and polite greetings hidden behind laughter. The chat was just as quickly derailed by Corin whispering against Dyn’s throat – regrettably loud enough for the mic to pick up –

“Dyn I’m _bored_ , fuck me into next week when this will all be over.”

The words set Dyn’s body on fire, though whether the sudden arousal at Corin’s brazen request, outweighed the embarrassment of having everyone witness, still remined to be seen.

“Corin, sweetheart,” and that was Paz, his voice crackling in an almost sinister way over the speakers. Dyn really tried not to involve himself too much in petty squabbles over Zoom but the glare he sent into the webcam said he was hardly above it. Still, Paz continued, “Dyn’s a great guy sure, but this lockdown could last _months_. Now if you want someone to _really_ take you to the end of it –”

It seemed Corin wasn’t listening – or perhaps he was too tipsy to be deterred by Paz’s playful jeers. He pushed off of Dyn’s shoulder – almost falling back in the process, and spared another wave towards the camera.

“Sorry everyone, meetings over,” he said, and despite the drink, the smile on his face was so genuine it had Dyn _melting._ “Dyn’s got some important work to do.”

He walked a little further away – stumbling towards the bed undoing the buttons of his shirt as he went.

“It’s a good thing he didn’t let you finish,” Raga’s voice cut in offhandedly. The cheeky tone of her words had all other participants quiet, too wrapped up in the absolute drama of the situation.

“Yeah? And what’s that, woman?”

Raga snickered.

“You wouldn’t want to set unrealistic expectations, would you? He’d just be disappointed unless you told the truth,” Raga paused, pretending to be thoughtful, “and maybe even then.”

This time attention was drawn towards Paz, and Dyn took a moment to enjoy the raucous laughter – the hearty jeers thrown in Paz’s direction and his pitiful attempts at defending himself.

“Raga you bitch,” he muttered sullenly. The only response he received was a booming laugh.

Behind him, a stumble caught Dyn’s attention. He looked towards his own video feed, heart almost stopping at what he saw. Corin had discarded his shirt, and had just finished unbuttoning his pants. He wriggled his hips just slightly as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband, sliding the pants down over the curve of his ass with a fluidity that contradicted every sloppy move he’d made so far.

Dyn was on his feet immediately, gripping the jacket he had thrown over the back of his chair, and racing to throw it over Corin’s shoulders. In his rush he may have been too forceful, causing Corin to fall forward into his arms.

The wolf whistles and incredulous screams were back – his covert family barely able to believe what they were seeing.

“Corin,” Dyn spoke as a warning, as Corin’s arms were snaking up around his shoulders and he leaned in completely – his lithe body moulding perfectly against Dyn, bare chest and taut stomach radiating a pleasant heat.

Corin buried his head against Dyn’s neck – wandering hands pulling the material down to expose skin. Dyn could feel a smile against his skin before Corin was biting him; teeth sinking in lightly – enough to spell out his intentions as his hands dragged down Dyn’s chest.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your meeting,” Corin said, hot air ghosting over the spit slick bite mark – and in the back of his mind Dyn vaguely remembered he was still signed in. this thought left him completely when Corin’s words came out practically a moan, _“I just couldn’t wait.”_

Corin began to sink to his knees, heavy hands dragging down Dyn’s body as he went – across the room Dyn could hear the frantic cries of _“Kick him from the chat! Kick him from the chat!”_ but the sound faded to background noise as Croin’s deft fingers met the ties on his pants.

 _“Corin,”_ again he just about melted when Corin beamed up at him – a _genuine_ smile, all things aside – even as his fingers fumbled over the knots.

He was like this when he was sober too – eagerness making him clumsy and often even frustrated. It was with no small amount of shame that Dyn acknowledged his sloppy, uncoordinated behaviour often had him hard before his pants were even undone; anticipating what would come next – how _clearly hungry for it_ Cori was, and the sure knowledge that he would beg and plead to be fed if Dyn held him back for even a second.

Corin let out a wet gasp, voice slurring as he said, “you’re so big,” his words almost a moan, he stuck out his tongue just shy of dragging over the tip, while his eyes rolled lazily to stare up at Dyn, _“I don’t know if it’ll fit.”_

Dyn rolled his eyes to cover up the wave of embarrassment. He reached out a hand to grip Corin’s hair and pull him forward.

“Be quiet and take it,” he murmured.

Corin did as he was told. He opened his mouth obscenely wide, sticking out his tongue to drag along the bottom of the shaft – the wet friction melting into Dyn’s skin, stoking the growing fire that rested in the pit of his stomach. He let out a groan of relief when Corin’s mouth finally closed; plump lips sealing over the head.

“Good boy,” he crooned, stroking soft fingers through Corin’s hair. The wet heat on his shaft as Corin leaned forward – ever eager to swallow him down – was enough to leave Dyn short of breath. He drove his hips forward, pulling Corin along by the roots of his hair and revelling in the heady moans that vibrated along his tongue.

His mouth _did_ look awfully full, even when he pulled back so only the tip was still nestled inside his pretty mouth sometimes Dyn thought that mouth was absolutely made for his cock – Corin swallowed him down so well; took pride in making an absolute mess of himself just for a chance to _taste_. Even now his chin was wet with excess saliva and his cheeks bulged as he pushed himself forward again – swallowing frantically as the tip hit the back of his throat.

Dyn held him there with a tight grip on his hair, and Corin didn’t fight it. Dyn drove his hips forward never giving a reprieve until finally Corin yielded and his gag reflex gave way, allowing Dyn’s hard cock into the suffocating embrace of his throat.

Ironic that he should find that tight grip suffocating, when Corin was actively struggling to breathe. He loved every minute of it; grinding desperately against his own hand even as he began to choke. And he came apart so easily; body convulsing in small aborted thrusts; muscles tensing and face contorting in pleasure.

Tugging gently on Corin’s hair, Dyn pulled out completely, mesmerised by the shine of Corin’s lips as he pouted.

“Dyn, don’t stop now,” he said, voice raw. He hadn’t stopped moving against himself; eyes squeezing shut against the pleasure of his own touch.

“You said you wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you?”

Corin nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes – _please.”_

Dyn released his grip on Corin’s hair and said, “Get on the bed.”

Immediately Corin was scrambling to comply – shucking out of his pants before practically face-planting against the sheets. He raised his head to look back at Dyn and said, “How –”

“On your knees – _good boy._ ”

Dyn took his time crossing the room, purposefully taking longer than necessary. He was able to admire Corin’s body like this; long expanses of smooth skin and taunt muscle. He looked good this way; stretched out with his face buried in the sheets and his ass raised up – ready for a good fuck,

Dyn climbed onto the bed behind him, relishing the sharp intake of air when his hands rested on orin’s hips – dragging up his lithe waist and down his back. Truly he had no words to express how beautiful Corin was to him – but found the same sentiment could be expressed with a hard smack to his plump ass. Corin’s entire body moved with it, and his breath escaped in a sharp laugh.

_Dyn.”_

A bright red mark was already forming where Dyn had struck him – the faint outline of his fingers nearly had Dyn tipping over and he had to take a deep breath to keep him from striking again,

“Dyn please – just fuck me.”

Corin shook his hips, pushing his ass back only to be stopped with a strong hand over the small of his back

“Be patient Cyar’ika; we have to make sure you’re ready first.”

 _“I am,”_ Corin whined. He let out a gasp and pushed back onto Dyn’s wandering fingers as they prodded against his hole, “I got bored of waiting for you,” he let out a hiccup, overwhelmed, “I took care of it myself.”

Dyn could feel it; the slick against his fingertips. He could feel the yield of Corin’s greedy hole as it readily swallowed two of his fingers – and then a third with no effort.

“You really _must_ be desperate for it,” he teased, pushing his fingers in despite knowing it wasn’t needed, _“You’re so wet.”_

“I am, I am, Dyn please,” Corin never begged quite so sweet without a few drinks in him. He was cunning when he was sober – got what he wanted in more devious ways and took pride in his ability o wrap Dyn around his little finger.

Dyn loved him both ways. Every way. His heart wasn’t nearly big enough to contain the love he felt for Corin, and he often found it spilling out over the edges.

A restless wiggle of Corin’s hips had Dyn’s focus back in place. He used both hands to pull Corin apart – felt short of breath at the sight before him, Corin’s hole glistening and wet, and still so tight even after being stretched out. As he had many times before, Dyn mourned the ability to lean in and taste. He thought wistfully to their future when they were married and he could spend long hours tearing Corin apart with only his mouth – he’d take his time with it, savouring every inch of Corin until he was left with the taste on his tongue for weeks.

Just the thought of it set Dyn on edge and he shifted forward, lining up his cock with Corin’s entrance. He let out a laugh at Corin’s enthusiasm trying to force himself back, but ultimat3ly having no luck against Dyn’s string grip.

“Come on Mando – don’t leave me waiting.”

“You greedy thing,” he was tempted to leave a matching handprint on the other side – maybe leave a sharp red mark against Ciorin’s sensitive thighs.

“I’m _your_ greedy thing,” Corin whined, and it was that admission that had Dyn pushing in.

Corin’s body gave way with nearly no resistance, sheathing Dyn’s cock in one long push. The motion drew a heady moan from deep within Corin’s chest – the sound swelling right through Dyn; leaving him feeling lighter than air

 _“Fuck,”_ he bit out, fingers too tight against Corin’s hips – and the prospect of leaving bruises there sent a fresh wave of excitement bubbling through him. “Corin – Cyar’ika, I won’t last long.”

Corin was already squirming on the end of his cock, pushing and pulling and trying to get Dyn to move.

“I don’t care. Just give it to me – _please!”_

The last word left Corin in a yelp as Dyn pulled out and thrust back in sharp, the drag of his pants against Corin’s skin left him realising he was still almost completely dressed, while Corin was stretched out naked in front of him like some cheap trick. _His_ cheap trick.

Corin was _his._

Dhyn drove forward with the taste of possession on his tongue. Every harsh thrust drove a whine or lovely moan from Corin’s throat as he drew closer and closer to completion. He wedged a hand beneath his body, frantically stroking his own neglected length and it hardly took two seconds before he was shaking apart – spilling over his own hand and making a mess of the sheets.

Corin came with Dyn’s name caught in his throat. His body taut – insides convulsing around Dyn’s hot length, it was at the cusps of Corin’s orgasm, that Dyn was spilling inside of him hot and wet. The feeling was among his favourites.

For Dyn he struggled to catch his breath, rutting mindlessly into Corin’s body as he road out his orgasm. It didn’t take long before he was collapsing at Corin’s side, completely spent.

Corin took a moment to roll onto his side, alcohol making his body heavy. When he finally turned to face the roof, he had a soft grin on his face, eyes just about closed. He raised his head just slightly, eyes wandering towards the computer on the other side of the room.

“Did they end up kicking us out?” he asked around a yawn. The child was napping – they ought to be napping too,

Dyn shrugged, “either way I’ll be hearing about it later.”

He thought now would be a great idea for the child to get a hold of his phone.

Corin let out a heavy sigh, lifting himself only to fall heavy against Dyn’s chest.

“Is quarantine over yet?”

“Sorry, not yet.”

And even with all the energy gone from his body Corin still managed a sly smile.

“We’ll just have to try again."

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be more than i thought it would be but it was a nice break from what i usually write  
> for those of you who supported the idea i will still be updating Stay Quiet i've just got a few other things to work on first.
> 
> As always reach out to me @softdramahoe turns out i'm very impressionable and i can write fics very quickly.


End file.
